


I'll meet you once again

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, But this has, I meant kageyama and hinata are not together or together, I'm not adding more tags since it'll spoil something, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates, haikyuu angst, it could be seen without shipping, it depends how you view this, kagehina angst, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: My first time writing angst and I felt happy seeing how this turned out :DI hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when I was writing this
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	I'll meet you once again

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing angst and I felt happy seeing how this turned out :D  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when I was writing this

No one really knows what happens after death-

Will you still wonder around the world? Will you go to the so called ‘Heaven’? Or ‘hell’?

Do you just vanish?

Day after day, someone dies, accidents, growing old, etc.

It’s just… Goes on. Life goes on, you’ll meet someone, grow old with them until they just… Passed away.

* * *

On a certain day, Kageyama carried a volley ball on his bag, filled with important items, shoes, extra clothes, knee pads, anything that is about volleyball.

He heads out to play, day until night. He likes playing volleyball, it’s like a part of his life, he sometimes ask himself ‘What will I do if volleyball didn’t exist?’, though he couldn’t find any answers.

“Oh, you’re here again,” He called, noticing a man around his age sitting alone on the bench, holding a volley ball.

“Kageyama!” The person cheered, running up to him, “What are you doing this early?” He asked and stared at him “I was waiting for you,”

“Are you going somewhere else?” He asked once again, Kageyama nodded, He looked at his phone, glancing at the date and time.

_June 20, 9:07am_

“I have a practice today, don’t you have one as well?” The setter put his phone back on his pocket, “Oh, we don’t. Our coach told us to stay at Home for today,”

“But you know I can’t just stay in my apartment doing nothing.” He laughed at the end, Kageyama smiled a bit, “I mean, we could practice after.” He suggested, “Oh, no! You need rest after practice!”

“Says the one who was told to have a day off today,” Kageyama teased, the man glared at him before letting out another laugh

“Well, I gotta go, see you soon again?”

“Sure! Goodbye!”

Day after day, they would meet in the park, either playing volleyball or greet each other.

“Hinata, you’re always the first one to arrive early, weren’t you always busy?” Kageyama asked, receiving the ball. “Not really,” He answered, The setter glanced at him

“Do you even like playing with your own teammates?” He asked, “Of course I do!”

“But surely, I like playing with you more. I like your toss.” Hinata complimented, Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. “Your own setter will be jealous if they heard that.”

“Oh shush, I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine with it.” Hinata chuckled, spiking the ball. “It’s getting late, we should head home.” Kageyama said, getting the ball on his hands, Hinata put both his hands on his waist “I’ll see you tomorrow?” The ginger asked, Kageyama nodded and said his farewell. “I’m gonna stay here for a bit,” Hinata told him, the setter looked at him before waving his hands and left.

* * *

‘He has been gone for a few days now, maybe he’s busy?’

Is what Kageyama thought, he waited at the bench Hinata always stay at, usually waiting for him

_October 28, 8:29am_

He sat up, giving up on waiting and began to walk away, He must’ve been busy.

“Kageyama!”

A sudden voice was heard, he glanced at his left seeing Hinata running up to him, “Sorry! I was late,” He apologized

“It’s fine, where were you this past few days?”

“I have been busy! Can we practice now?”

Kageyama nodded and took out the volley ball that was inside his bag, they began to do simple toss

Minutes of playing, the two decided to rest for a while “I’m just gonna buy a drink, would you like to come along?” He sat up, Hinata looked up at him before nodding leaving the park along with Kageyama. “Do you want to go in the nearest convenience store?”

“Sure! I want to buy a candy,”

“The sour ones you usually buy?” Kageyama asked, looking at him “Yeah! I like them,” Hinata told him “You always like the sour ones.” He muttered, The ginger let out a small laugh behind him. Both felt comfortable on the sudden silence while they head to the nearest store they usually practice at.

Kageyama took a quick glance behind him seeing Hinata looking around the place they walk by, watching the cars drove pass them, people walking around holding bags or in their phone. “What time is it?” Hinata spoke and looked at him, Kageyama took out his phone

“9:15,” He answered, Hinata hummed before staying silent again.

They arrived at the store, Kageyama and Hinata walked in. The two head to an aisle where the foods at, Kageyama grabbing a bag of chips while Hinata grabbed some candies, sour ones. The setter went to the other side to get some drinks, picking up two energy drinks for him and Hinata. They both went to the counter to pay, the food they picked being scan and put in bag while Kageyama paid for it.

While Kageyama and Hinata are walking back to the park, he turned to glance at himself to the glass they walked by, arranging his hair. He glanced at Hinata who walked by pass him, glancing back the glass that should reflect their face, body.

He continued to watch Hinata from behind, who turned around to call him, asking why he suddenly stopped from walking.

“It’s nothing.”

Staying silent, the two continued to walk, Hinata telling a story while Kageyama listened to him, smiling down at the smaller male.

They arrived at the bench and sat down, Kageyama offering him the drinks and chips, while Hinata dig in to his sour candies. “I’m glad you still liked those,” Kageyama muttered, while the ginger looked up at him due to their height difference.

“You always ate them.”

“At least it still reminds you of me.” Hinata told him while they continued to eat. Kageyama looked up from the sky while he rest his back on the bench, drinking his energy drink.

The sky is mixed with orange and purple, while the sun set. The street lights are starting to turn on around the park and sidewalk, People around the town slowly decreasing.

“Shouyou..”

“Please let me toss to you again.”

The smaller male looked at him, before smiling a bit. “I’m sorry, I wish I could hit your tosses once again.. While we play on the nationals.” He mumbled

Kageyama let out a shaky sigh, covering his eyes with his wrist that is holding his drink.

“It’s not fair.. _You promised._ ” Hinata stayed silent. Kageyama breaths in, removing his wrist from his face, looking at Hinata.

Grabbing the small boy on his arms, he hugged him which surprised Hinata before wrapping his arms to him, Kageyama hid his face on the crooked of the ginger’s neck. He ignored the drink that fall off the ground while it spilled everywhere.

Couple of minutes later, he let go, yet his hands still remained on Hinata’s shoulder. He felt Hinata placed his hands on his head, running it on his black hair.

“You finally made your decision?” He asked, the taller male remained silent which Hinata kept talking “I guess that’s a yes?” He pointed out. “Tobio, please answer.” He spoked when Kageyama still didn’t talk.

“…I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for, stupid? I should be the one to say ‘sorry’. You’re alone again.” Hinata chuckled a little, he grabbed his hands that was still on his shoulders. “And it’s not your fault, nor I did blame you.”

Hinata sat up from the bench, “I’ll get going now.. Okay?”

He slowly let go of Kageyama’s hands, turning around as he began to walk away, away from him. Kageyama watched his back, before standing up, “Hinata—” He called.

The smaller male looked behind him, “Please be happy. I’m sure we’ll meet again, Tobio.”

Within a blink, the oranged hair boy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without really knowing why, it just pops up in my mind around 2am and decided to write. Then it took me two days to finish since I can't do anything even to my school works lol, but really, I enjoyed writing this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the angst


End file.
